volcaloidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Megumi Nakajima
Megumi Nakajima (中島 愛 Nakajima Megumi, born June 5, 1989)12 is a Filipino-Japanese voice actress and singer affiliated with E-Stone Music. She was born to a Japanese father and a Filipina mother. In 2003, she participated in the "Self Stardust Promotion" contest and passed, thereby affiliating her to the agency. In 2007, she auditioned to the Victor Entertainment sanctioned "Victor Vocal & Voice Audition" and was chosen to voice Ranka Lee in Macross Frontier. Her voice was also sampled to create the samples for the Internet Co., Ltd. Vocaloid, Gumi. Life and careeredit Nakajima Live at LA Nakajima made her debut performance as a professional artist at the "Macross 25th Anniversary Concert" on April 18, 2007, as she had been cast as the character Ranka Lee. Her first vocal recordings appeared in the compilation album Macross Frontier O.S.T.1 Nyan FRO. on June 4, 2008. Her first solo live performance was a mini-concert titled "Ranka Lee = Megumi Nakajima Mini Live @ Formo… Not! Venus Fort☆" (ランカ・リー＝中島愛 ミニライブ＠フォルモ…ぢゃないよ！ヴィーナスフォート☆ Ranka Rī = Nakajima Megumi Mini Raibu @ Forumo... Janai yo! Vīnasu Fōto☆) which was performed on June 14, 2008. She made her single debut on June 25, 2008 with the single "Seikan Hikō". Her first major concert was the "Super Dimension Super Live" (超時空スーパーライブ Chō Jikū Sūpā Raibu) concert held on July 27, 2008. Nakajima won the award for Best Musical Performance in the third Seiyu Awards held on March 7, 2009 for her performance as Ranka Lee in the song "Seikan Hikō" of Macross Frontier. Nakajima's first single, "Tenshi ni Naritai" was released in 2009 and was the first single to be released outside of her role from Macross F. It was followed up by the single "Nostalgia" two months later. She was the voice of Miku (The Strongest Akikan) and the role of bad girl in the series Akikan!. Nakajima after that, participated in the series Basquash!, giving life to the character of Citron that along with Rouge (Haruka Tomatsu) and Violette (Saori Hayami) formed the pop group Eclipse, this was dissolved at the end of the series; after it, began work on the series Kämpfer as Sakura Kaede (who unlike her previous roles, she fight for the person who love, but still retains its characteristic tenderness), while representing Chiho and Chise Mihara in Kobato. At the end of 2009, Nakajima voiced Ranka Lee in the first movie of the Macross Frontier franchise, Macross Frontier the Movie: The False Songstress (マクロスF 虚空歌姫～イツワリノウタヒメ～, Macross Frontier Gekijō-ban ~Itsuwari no Utahime~?). . In 2010, Nakajima played a Lyra, a celestial spirit that belongs to Lucy Heartfilia in the Fairy Tail series. In February 2011, Nakajima returned to the movie screen to voice Ranka Lee in the second Macross Frontier movie, Macross Frontier the Movie: The Wings of Goodbye (マクロスF 恋離飛翼～サヨナラノツバサ～, Macross Frontier Gekijō-ban ~Sayonara no Tsubasa~?). On December 2, 2013, Stardust Promotion announced that Nakajima would go on an indefinite hiatus from her music career after the release of her album Thank You and a final concert on March 20, 2014, although she would continue to be active in the voice-acting industry. On December 1, 2016, Nakajima's management announced that she would return from her hiatus to perform the song "Watashi no Sekai", which is used as the ending theme to the 2017 anime television series Fuuka. Her second post-comeback single "Saturday Night Question" was released on November 6, 2017; the title track is used as the opening theme to the anime series Recovery of an MMO Junkie.13 She released her fourth album Curiosity on February 26, 2018. She released the single "Bitter Sweet Harmony/Shiranai Kimochi" on August 1, 2018; the song "Bitter Sweet Harmony" was used as the opening theme to the anime series Miss Caretaker of Sunohara-sou. Filmographyedit Animeedit Filmedit Video gamesedit Other dubsedit Discographyedit Main article: Megumi Nakajima discography ; Albums * I Love You (2010) * Be With You (2012) * Thank You (2014) * Curiosity (2018) Category:Female Category:Voice actor Category:Singer Category:Living people Category:People from Tokyo